Entre le soleil et la lune
by DisneyTrash
Summary: Crossover avec Poudlard ! Bo est en septième année et fait la rencontre du professeur Lauren Lewis pour son plus grand plaisir...Mais quelqu'un d'autre s'intéresse aussi à la succube.
1. Prologue

**Note d'auteur :**** Bonjour, bonjour ! Juste avant de parler de ce qui va suivre, un grand merci à ceux qui ont commenté et/ou apprécié mes **_**one shot**_** ! Ainsi que les **_**followers**_** et ceux qui m'ont mis en favorite ! Merci beaucoup, c'est très touchant surtout pour une débutante ! :) Un merci aussi à ****Juju8 pour sa review, pas de suite malgré tout, désolée ! Un grand merci à L.I.E pour son ADORABLE commentaire, j'espère ne pas te décevoir. **

** Alors voici comme annoncé à certains mon **_**crossover**_** entre **_**Harry Potter **_**et **_**Lost Girl**_** ! Ce que vous allez lire est un PROLOGUE dont la suite apparaîtra sous peu si on me demande bien sûr ^^ j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance et une bête de bêta qui ne me laissera jamais laisser tomber sur cette histoire donc pas d'inquiétude là dessus. Je tiens à prévenir que le **_**rating**_** sera M et pour de bonnes raisons donc sexe et violence sont au rdv ! Je vais éviter d'écrire un pavé c'est pourquoi si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message ! N'hésitez pas non plus à laisser un commentaire même négatif du moment qu'il est un minimum construit et constructif ! **

** Sur ce, bonne lecture et bien sûr les univers d'**_**HP**_** et de **_**Lost Girl**_** ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent respectivement à J. K. Rowling et Showcase !**

**Prologue**

Le ciel était complètement obscurci par les nuages, pas un souffle de vent ne se prenait dans ses cheveux, la seule chose qu'il sentait provenait du corps en-dessous de lui. La pluie se mit à tomber faisant glisser les perles de sang le long de ses mains, elles tombaient au ralenti comme si elles connaissaient l'obsession dont elles étaient le sujet. Il ne pouvait en défaire son regard, même dans la pénombre glauque de la forêt, il pouvait voir le contraste entre la pâleur extrême de ses mains et cette couleur si vive qui s'écoulait jusqu'à disparaître complètement. A présent, le rouge s'étalait sur ce corps, sur ce visage en-dessous de lui. Peu importe, elle sera bientôt de nouveau sur lui, cette fois il la gardera.

Un bruit le réveilla de sa torpeur: _clop, clop, clop_... Le sang dessinait une nouvelle figure sur le visage sans vie de sa victime. Il n' y avait plus de sourire, pas même une grimace, à moitié déchiré, dévoré, dévasté, il ne put s'empêcher de comparer ce visage à celui de Double-Face. Il adorait Batman et tous les héros de l'enfance, peut-être ce corps avait aussi un jour lu et apprécié une bonne bande-dessinée, mais à présent il ne restait plus rien. Juste du rouge.

Il se pencha une dernière fois et plongea ses mains dans les intestins encore chauds de sa victime... La pluie se mélangeait au sang, mais il ne le voyait pas, il ne voyait plus rien, il avait fermé les yeux. Tout n'était plus que sensations, la chaleur, la texture presque spongieuse des intestins, le sentiment de pouvoir qui l'envahissait balayait tout. Jusqu'à l'idée qu'il venait de tuer. Il tenait entre ses mains la chair d'un homme, il ressentait comme une joie invincible qui le faisait trembler de tout son corps, ses mains se resserraient autour de cette chair, la transformait en bouillie, se laissant emporter par ce sentiment incroyable de pouvoir pour enfin dire : « Je l'ai fait ». Il déposa délicatement ce qu'il avait tenu sur ce visage, il le recouvrait en essayant de combler les trous, les parties qui n'existaient plus. La volonté de faire ce qui était bien le poussait à maquiller en douceur cette chose, il croyait au respect des morts c'est pourquoi il ne pouvait le laisser ainsi.

Il n'était pas un monstre. Il avait juste besoin de comprendre, le soleil allait bientôt se lever, alors ces sensations disparaîtraient, il devrait alors recommencer et quand ce serait fait, un autre corps reposerait près du premier, puis un autre, et un autre, et un autre... Il ne sera plus seul, c'était cela aussi le respect, prendre soin de la personne dans toutes les situations possibles. Il était quelqu'un de bien, une personne qui faisait attention à son prochain. La pluie cessa. Voilà, il avait fini. Il regarda de bas en haut ce corps qui lui avait tant servi : plus aucun vêtements mais un tapis de feuilles rouges, les chairs ouvertes permettaient d'apercevoir les muscles et les os, toute cette beauté cachée à laquelle personne ne prêtait attention.

Lui, il avait vu, il avait entendu et compris son appel. A présent, il serait plus à l'écoute, il allait ouvrir son esprit à ce nouveau monde, le laisser le guider, _chaque pensée sera pour elle_. Il devait trouver de nouveaux moyens, ils lui permettront de s'approcher au plus près de cette essence, après il pourra en parler. Seulement après. Les autres n'étaient pas encore près. Il se leva et commença sa marche vers le château, la lune n'était plus visible mais il sentait sa douce chaleur ou peut-être était-ce le sang qui coulait dans ces veines et bouillonnait. Un volcan intérieur s'était réveillé et le transportait, faisant tourner à plein régime son cerveau alors qu'au contraire son cœur était calme comme apaisé. _Boum boum, boum boum_... ce rythme lent annonçait une froideur qu'il ne comprenait pas encore, il devrait se sentir exalté, pourtant plus il approchait du château, plus il était calme. Le volcan ne se taisait pas mais il le contrôlait, il apprenait la patience, ses pensées tournaient encore et encore sans s'arrêter mais il ne le montrait pas. Les grandes portes seraient bientôt devant lui, il agita sa baguette, pour que le sang disparaisse : « Récurvite ».

La maison d'Hagrid semblait vide, tant mieux il n'aurait pas à s'expliquer. Le soleil se levait. Il détestait cette lumière. La lune lui semblait tellement plus familière, plus amicale, plus... noire. Il ajusta sa robe de sorcier et pensa une dernière fois au corps qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Il espérait bientôt le revoir, il avait encore tant de secrets à révéler. Les portes. Maintenant, il fallait oublier, ou plutôt le cacher très fort puis attendre. _Le prochain appel sera plus violent_, il le sentait, quelque chose de grand allait arriver, une puissance se dévoilerait devant lui. Et là, il recommencerait.


	2. Rencontres

**Me revoilà ! Malgré tout pourrais-je rajouter vu les résultats du prologue ! Mais bon cheer up comme disent les anglais ! Pour tous ceux qui se sont quand même arrêter et lu le prologue, voilà le premier chapitre ! Please un petit commentaire au passage ! (non non je ne supplie pas ^^) Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 1**

Lauren désespérait. Pour être plus exact, les Septième Année la désespérait ! Comment pouvait-on être si proche d'entrer dans la vie active et si immature ? Elle venait de passer trente minutes à consoler sa collègue qui s'était retrouvée collée à sa chaise pendant deux heures. Lauren n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi une professeure de Divination, de dix ans son aînée, n'avait pas pensé à utiliser la magie avant qu'elle n'arrive dans la classe. À trente cinq ans, Madeline Maturie était un être complexe et mystérieux...ou juste bizarre selon l'occasion. Lauren se plaisait à imaginer les diverses punitions qu'elle allait donner aux coupables : heures de colle, heures de colle tout les jours, heures de colles avec travaux manuels, heures de colles dans la Forêt Interdite avec Hagrid... Elle n'était pas sadique mais en tant que collègue et amie elle pensait qu'une petite vengeance personnelle serait plutôt acceptable moralement. Elle-même enseignait depuis un an et avait déjà eu affaire à de fortes têtes, il est vrai qu'enseigner aux Septième Année n'était pas de tout repos, en particulier pour une jeune professeure. Mais lors de son arrivée à Poudlard, le directeur, l'avait placée directement avec les Dernière Année arguant que son curriculum ne méritait pas moins. Lauren aurait sûrement dû se sentir flattée seulement, elle savait très bien la véritable cause de cette « promotion ». Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à son premier entretien :

Elle se tenait assise en face de lui, silencieuse alors qu'il lisait et relisait son curriculum. _Par Merlin pourquoi est-il aussi long ?! Moi qui avais préparé tout un discours sur l'importance de mon projet, je me retrouve avec le seul homme qui n'est pas intéressé de l'entendre ! De toute façon il va bien finir par le lâcher ce sale papier !_

« Madame Lewis...

_Excellent il est en vie !_

— Mademoiselle s'il vous plaît, Monsieur le Directeur, je suis trop jeune pour qu'on m'appelle Madame, dit-elle en souriant.

— Oh ! On pourrait aisément se fourvoyer avec la vie que vous avez menée, je m'attendais plus à une femme mûre. »

_Pardon ?!_

— La vie que j'ai menée Monsieur ?

— Oh non ! Je ne disais pas cela sur un ton critique bien au contraire, vous êtes une femme extraordinaire !

_Oh par Merlin, je sens venir la demande en mariage !_

— C'est très gentil à vous Monsieur...

— C'est sincère !

— Mais! Au sujet de mon projet ? Vous m'avez fait venir ici dans le but d'en discuter n'est ce pas ?

— Non.

_Je sens qu'il va me plaire lui..._

— Non ? Mais je croyais...

— Comprenez-moi bien Mademoiselle Lewis, lorsque j'ai appris que vous étiez de retour, que vous ne comptiez plus partir, j'ai tout de suite songé à vous trouver une place ici !

— Cela est très flatteur de votre part Monsieur le Directeur, mais je suis celle qui vous a contactée en premier et non l'inverse. Je souhaite sincèrement pouvoir redémarrer ou plutôt commencer une nouvelle carrière dans cette école. Vous devinez que Poudlard possède une place très chère à mon cœur... C'est pourquoi, après de longues conversations avec Monsieur le Premier Ministre, nous avons décidé de donner vie à ce projet ici parmi toutes les autres possibilités !

_Bon là il devrait être convaincu, après tout dans le fond il n'a pas vraiment le choix ce pauvre bonhomme..._

— Ah oui j'avais compris cette partie là Mademoiselle ! Mais sachez que malgré vos diplômes de Médicomage et vos découvertes de... de... d'ailleurs personne ne sait ce que vous avez découvert réellement ! JE suis le directeur de cette école et JE décide de qui enseignera aux nouvelles générations ! La transmission du savoir est un pouvoir dangereux Mademoiselle Lewis ! Et je... »

_Bon là je lâche. Forcément il continue de parler et partir dans son délire, pas grave, il avait de toute manière très mal commencé ! « Diplômes de Médicomage », il a relu dix fois mon cv pour me sortir une telle bêtise ?! Et est-ce qu'il a conscience que mes « découvertes » ont permis ENTRE AUTRE de créer plus de cinq nouveaux remèdes dont un contre le venin le plus puissant du monde magique ?! Bon... peut-être pas le PREMIER du top 50, mais quand même ! J'ai vingt cinq ans et je suis déjà connue et reconnue par tous les professionnels de ma profession ! Je suis spécialisée en pathologie des sortilèges, nom de Dieu !_

« ... Je dirai même qu'enseigner est un pouvoir de Dieu, enfin... pour ceux qui sont de ce bord-là, alors vous comprenez et je me dois d'être honnête en vous disant que votre projet m'apparaît comme dangereux et surtout inutile ! Du moins, car je ne voudrais pas vous froisser, dans les premiers temps, vous devriez d'abord pendant un ou deux ans enseigner une matière qui vous plaira puis on pourra reparler de ce projet. Qui ! Je le souligne au passage, inclus le monde des _Faes_ qui est, je vous le rappelle, quasi inexistant et surtout sous l'autorité des sorciers ! »

_Sincèrement...je n'ai jamais entendu autant de conneries en dix minutes de ma vie ! Il est temps que quelqu'un ramène sur Terre ce gentil directeur, qui apparemment voit le monde à travers les gros titres sans se soucier du texte qui suit !_

« Écoutez Monsieur le Directeur. Je vais mettre au clair pour vous deux ou trois points, après cela un choix s'offrira à vous : vous pourrez soit me jeter dehors avec délicatesse soit m'acceptez et me donnez mon emploi du temps ! Pour que vous saisissiez tous les enjeux de cette conversation, voici un petit indice : le choix est truqué. Maintenant passons aux explications : le monde des _Faes,_ Monsieur, est plus ancien et en un sens plus puissant que celui des sorciers. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils sont des créatures magiques au sens premier du terme, la magie est leur essence ! Les sorciers peuvent vivre et même naître sans magie car nous sommes une évolution des moldus, eux sont notre évolution ! Ensuite ! Non je n'ai pas fini ! Le fait que nous découvrons leur société aujourd'hui ne signifie pas qu'elle était inexistante !

— Ils se sont entre-tués! Il n'y a pas d'autres termes! Votre passion pour ce peuple dérangé n'y changera rien. Ils ont sombré dans la guerre sans même de raisons valables, pour eux seuls le pouvoir ultime compte ! Mais aujourd'hui nous sommes là !

— Et vous pensez que cela les arrêtera ! Ils se contentent de cette place de peuple inférieur et méprisé parce qu'ils ont besoin de se reconstruire ! Il ne faut pas les sous-estimer ! Les leaders des clans _Light_ et _Dark_ n'ont jamais caché leur haine pour les sorciers !

— Soit ! Imaginons un instant que j'adhère à votre propos...

_Enfin ! Je désespérais._

— ...Vous voudriez enseigner en complément aux Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et en tant qu' option, une matière où les élèves apprendront à se défendre sans baguette contre les _Faes _! Pourquoi voulez-vous donc qu'un élève de Poudlard n'utilise pas sa baguette ?!

— Parce que les sorciers sont imbus de leur personne, de leur place, de ce qu'ils croient être capables et... J'ai vu ce qui arrivait lorsqu'un jeune sorcier laissait cette croyance stupide d'être supérieur diriger sa vie. Nous ne sommes pas supérieurs Monsieur le Directeur. Bien au contraire. Notre monde fait face à de nouveaux adversaires, rien n'indique que dans les années à venir nos relations évolueront pour le mieux mais en attendant... Nos jeunes sorciers doivent apprendre le respect de ce peuple grâce à son histoire mais aussi se détacher des vieilles traditions qui sont revenues après la guerre. Il faut connaître l'inconnu pour l'apprivoiser Monsieur... Il en va de même pour les moldus.

_Ah. Le point critique._

— Les moldus... depuis la guerre, des réseaux, des mouvements se sont crées partout dans le monde. Ils sont devenu méfiants et plus aptes à frapper, à voir les signes ! Avec leur technologie...

_Wah. Pas si bête et obstiné que ça finalement ce cher Directeur ! Par contre, j'espère qu'il va arrêter de fixer mon entre-jambe, je commence à me sentir mal à l'aise moi..._

— Je pense toujours que votre projet est trop brouillon et que vous êtes inexpérimentée.

— Mais ? Et souvenez-vous que les dés sont pipés, mon grand ami le Premier Ministre adore ce projet !

— Ça va ! Ça va ! Vous commencez la semaine prochaine avec les Dernière Année. Bon courage ! Et je garderai les yeux grands ouverts Mademoiselle Lewis ! »

En y repensant, Lauren se rendait compte qu'il ne l'avait plus jamais appelée que par son titre, peut-être était-ce pour le mieux, après tout elle devait des comptes au Ministre et non au directeur. Le Ministre... drôle de bonhomme. Après son tour du monde, Lauren avait été contactée par le Ministère et plusieurs jobs lui avaient été proposés. Mais elle voulait changer... oublier la science et les recherches pour un moment, se concentrer sur... n'importe quoi d'autre. Son idée lui était venue en dînant avec un vieil ami, il cherchait à s'établir en tant que professeur d'arts martiaux, mais quel sorcier était intéressé par le combat au corps à corps quand un coup de baguette suffisait ? Après leur dîner, ils avaient assisté impuissant à la mort d'une jeune femme. Elle avait provoqué en duel une _Fae_ pensant certainement avoir le dessus, sauf qu'elle ignorait que la jeune fille était une sirène. Une _Fae_ sirène. Le combat avait à peine commencé que la jeune sorcière se retrouvait par terre, les mains collées sur ses oreilles en hurlant de douleur. Le temps que les passants comprennent la situation, la sorcière mourait d'une hémorragie interne. La _Fae_ avait disparu dans un dédale de ruelles sans qu'on puisse la rattraper. C'est à ce moment-là que Lauren réalisa à quel point la confiance des sorciers pouvait leur être fatal. En particulier chez les jeunes, et encore plus depuis que les _Faes_ se s'étaient révélés en tant que société et non plus en tant que créatures magiques au service des sorciers. La jeune professeure soupira, à chaque fois, qu'elle repensait aux yeux sans vie de cette pauvre fille, son corps se mettait à trembler. Pourtant Dieu sait qu'elle en avait croisés sur sa route... Mais, fini les digressions se disait la jeune femme. _Il est temps de voir la tête de ces petits malins ! J'espère pour eux qu'ils ne sont pas dans l'un de mes groupes sinon ils vont regretter d'être nés !_ Lauren entra dans la salle des professeurs où les élèves avaient été convoqués.

« Nom de... ! »

Un hibou venait de lui passer à dix centimètre du cuir chevelu ! Lauren se retourna vivement persuadée que l'oiseau de malheur allait revenir à la charge. Alors qu'elle se préparait à la prochaine attaque voyant le hibou faire un demi-cercle, elle entendit des rires dans son dos. La jeune professeure observa du coin de l'œil l'oiseau alors qu'elle se retournait une nouvelle fois. Deux élèves lui faisaient face l'une petite quoique perchée sur de très hauts talons et la seconde à moitié affalée sur une table. La première était très fine, à la limite de la maigreur mais possédait un regard bleu très pénétrant et plein de malice. Avant que Lauren ne puisse observer la deuxième, elle sentit le danger approcher, l'oiseau revenait ! Rapidement, divers sorts apparaissaient dans son esprit mais alors que le hibou approchait dangereusement, elle se concentra sur l'esprit de l'animal et lui transmit un ordre. Elle entendit très distinctement la surprise des deux jeunes filles lorsque le hibou arrêta son vol et se posa sur un bureau.

Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé. Satisfaite de sa petite performance, Lauren se retourna vers les deux élèves.

« Bonjour, je suis le professeur Lauren Lewis, Madame Maturie m'a chargée de vous prendre en charge le temps de votre punition. Si j'ai bonne mémoire aucune de vous ne se trouve dans mon cours n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien ce que je pensais, vos visages ne me sont pas familier. Alors ce qu'on va faire, c'est une petite présentation, pourquoi vous êtes là puis je vous expliquerai comment vont se passer vos heures de colles. »

La jeune femme avait conduit les deux autres à une petite table, un peu à part pour ne pas être dérangée pendant son petit discours. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer attentivement les moindres expressions et mimiques de ces deux élèves... défaut professionnel sûrement. Alors qu'elles s'asseyaient, Lauren put enfin regarder de plus près la seconde fille, et sans vraiment qu'elle le réalise, sa respiration devenait plus profonde, légèrement plus rapide au fur et à mesure qu'elle étudiait le visage sans défaut, les yeux magnifiques, les formes délicieuses de cette élève. Lauren était complètement sous le charme, elle pouvait même ressentir une certaine attraction dans le sourire charmeur que lui lançait la jeune fille. Puis cela la frappa d'un coup ! Elle devait être _Fae_. Ou du moins une Vélane. Lauren ne pouvait imaginer d'autres raisons justifiant son désir soudain et surtout très fort envers l'élève. Elle sentait une vague de chaleur s'étendre dans tout son être jusqu'à atteindre la partie sensible de son corps, ce qui la fit rougir violemment. Pas une seule parole n'avait été encore dite, un silence tendu planait au-dessus du groupe.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir et sortir de sa torpeur, la jeune élève aux yeux perçants poussa le bras de son amie loin de Lauren :

« Bo, stop ! »

Soudainement, la jeune femme retrouva tout son aplomb comme si elle venait de rêver, sa tête bourdonnait un peu mais elle se remit vite et voyant que la dénommée Bo frottait son bras en faisant la grimace à sa partenaire, elle comprit. Bo était une Succube. Elle venait d'utiliser son pouvoir sur elle par un simple toucher. Ce qui effrayait et en même temps impressionnait Lauren était le fait qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que cette fille lui avait saisi la main ! _Si elle avait voulu me faire du mal, je serais déjà morte_, pensait la professeure encore un peu secouée.

« Je vous demande pardon Madame. »

Lauren leva son regard vers la fameuse Bo qui lui offrait un sourire mi- désolé mi- ironique...

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, c'est la première fois que je me laisse emporter par mon pouvoir. »

Son amie toussa à la fin de sa phrase en lui lançant un regard presque outré, Lauren aurait pu rire de leur échange si elle ne venait d'en être la...victime.

« Écoutez, euh, Bo, c'est cela ?

— Ysabeau Dennis. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Bo.

— Eh bien Ysabeau, le fait que vous soyez _Fae_ ne vous donne aucun droit de...

— Bien sûr ! J'ai dépassé la limite. Je suis vraiment désolée. »

Lauren resta sans voix. Elle s'attendait à un combat de coq et voilà que cette fille lui ôtait même le plaisir de la dispute ! Et toujours ce sourire.

« Ah. Bon. Alors très bien mais que cela ne reproduise plus jamais ! C'est bien compris ? Bon maintenant, présentez-vous s'il vous plaît que je puisse noter vos noms et classes. »

À la grande surprise de Lauren, ce fut l'amie de Bo... Ysabeau... qui prit la parole.

« Moi c'est Kenzi la Sublime, Maîtresse de Tout et Rien, ou juste Kenz pour les intimes, humaine enfin… parents humains et Gryffondor, mais ça je n'ai pas besoin de le dire, il suffit de jeter un coup d'œil à ma merveilleuse personnalité pour s'en rendre compte ! Je suis la seule véritable fautive dans toute cette histoire ! Non pas que je veuille me repentir — cette dingo de prof m'avait un peu trop titillée — mais Bo-Bo est complètement innocente Madame la Juge ! Elle m'a seulement soufflée l'idée un soir de décembre que notre chère professeure de Divination serait tout aussi intéressante le cu… les fesses collées à sa chaise. Mais JE suis celle qui a tout organisé !

— Kenzi...

— Quoi ? Tu crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser me voler la vedette alors que je me suis démenée comme une folle pour créer ce plan diabolique...et même si en réalité j'ai juste acheter la glu et me suis glissée dans la classe avant tout le monde, c'était quand même très compliqué ! »

Lauren ne savait pas quoi dire. Devant elle, les deux jeunes élèves commencèrent à se disputer sur qui était à blâmer. Elle se demandait à quoi elle servait. Si maintenant, les élèves ne se sentaient plus concernés par le fait d'être puni alors...

« Mesdemoiselles ! Si j'ai bien compris, Mademoiselle euh...

— McAdams pour vous servir ! Enfin si je pouvais éviter ça m'arran..

— DONC, Mademoiselle. McAdams vous affirmez avoir l'entière responsabilité de ce qui est arrivé à Madame Maturie ?

— Tout à fait.

— Bon, et bien la chose est donc réglée, Mademoiselle McAdams vous serez en retenue deux heures tout les soirs pendant un mois.

— OUIN !

— Quant à vous, Mademoiselle Dennis, je suis certaine que la culpabilité devant la punition de votre amie suffira à vous faire regretter cette « merveilleuse » idée ! Kenzi, je vous verrai demain dans ma salle à 17h. Bonne journée Mesdemoiselles. »

Lauren se leva précipitamment de sa chaise en jetant un dernier regard sur les deux élèves, elle songeait qu'elle avait une sacrée paire sous ses yeux. La dénommée Kenzi faisait encore semblant de pleurer dans l'épaule de son amie alors que celle-ci... la regardait intensément. Lauren eut la respiration coupée et sentit le désir remonter à la surface. Elle pouvait voir un feu danser dans les yeux de l'élève, un feu qui menaçait de la consommer. _Comment d'un simple regard, cette fille pouvait avoir un tel effet sur moi ? _pensait la jeune femme. Ce fut Ysabeau qui détourna les yeux la première pour se concentrer sur son amie, une minute ne s'était même pas écoulée pourtant Lauren n'avait qu'une seule pensée en se dirigeant vers ses appartements, _Il me faut une douche froide...vite._ Elle savait que cette jeune fille n'allait pas de sitôt quitter son esprit.


	3. Inspirations

**Well, hello ! Voici le chapitre 2 ! Beacoup plus court il faut savoir faire durer le plaisir n'est ce pas ? En tout cas le mien ^^**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs qui passent par petit ou grand intérêt, c'est toujours un plaisir :) et bien sûr doudoulty pour son commentaire et les followers ! Merci ! **

**RIEN NE M'APPARTIENS. Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 2**

Il écoutait de la musique classique. Il adorait l'opéra, les chants lyriques qui vous emmenaient vers des hauteurs insoupçonnées. Il était installé dans la salle d'étude, ses mains voyageaient entre les livres et les feuilles de cours alors que sa tête rejouait les plus grands airs d'opéra. Il fallait au moins cela pour l'empêcher de songer à son prochain sujet, certains diraient victimes il le savait, mais pour lui ils n'étaient pas des pauvres âmes qui avaient eu la malchance de le rencontrer. Bien au contraire... ils étaient un précieux moyen, comme à l'opéra, ils représentaient le personnage secondaire sans qui l'action ne peut avancer. Il avait besoin d'eux. Seulement, il devenait impatient. Pas au point de se dévoiler non ! Mais il avait tellement hâte de ressentir de nouveau les frissons de la chasse, l'appréhension de la première rencontre et le jeu de dupe qui en découlait ! Mais personne encore n'avait déclenché la bonne émotion, et le voilà en simple élève, obligé d'être alors qu'il pourrait devenir tellement plus ! Il repensait aux visages qu'il croisait tout les jours, l'un d'eux serait assez chanceux, l'un deux sera le bon, et cette fois il sentait que l'expérience serait différente. Plus forte. Plus obsessionnelle.

Il s'apprêtait à ranger ses livres de potions lorsqu'un groupe d'élèves se plaça juste en face de lui. C'était ces fameux _Faes_. Il savait grâce aux rumeurs qu'ils étaient tous à Gryffondor, il se souvenait qu'il y avait un _animagus_. _Non, _pensait-il_, ce n'est pas cela, puisqu'il est Fae, on l'appelle lycanthrope. Un loup-garou en fait. Mais alors pourquoi se transforme-t-il en loup ? Ou alors les rumeurs sont fausses... _Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, les _Faes_ étaient un vrai mystère pour lui ! Ils restaient entre eux, c'est pourquoi un nombre incroyable de rumeurs s'étaient développées. En plus du loup, il devait y avoir une sirène, ce qui lui paraissait très étrange, il ne pouvait imaginer une sirène sur la terre ferme ! Les rumeurs parlaient aussi d'une succube mais il ne la voyait pas ici, il repérait très bien la sang-de-bourbe qui parlait en s'agitant dans tous les sens. Ils étaient donc trois sous ses yeux, beaux, respirant la confiance et dégageant un sentiment fort d'amitié... Cela lui donnait envie de vomir. Il n'était pas un grand fan des groupes, encore moins les groupes du style leaders-nousonsaitcequ'onvautetonvousemmerde-duh ! Leurs rires grandissaient et soudainement on aurait dit que la salle était pleine, fini l'opéra, bienvenu au théâtre de l'humour ! Seulement, lui ne riait pas. Il ne riait pratiquement jamais, sauf lorsque sa vie sociale l'y obligeait. Mais il chérissait plus que tout le silence, la solitude de celui qui a compris avant les autres, alors il les observait ces trois amis qui ne le voyaient même pas. Il leur apprendrait. Sa main glissa dans sa poche et il sentit le bois de sa baguette contre sa peau : la sensation de pouvoir qui irradiait dans sa paume le rendait euphorique. Il allait leur apprendre !

« Mobilicor..., commença t-il à murmurer lorsqu'une jeune femme fit une entrée fracassante dans la salle.

— Yo Bo-Bo ! J'ai failli m'inquiéter ! La prochaine fois que tu me fausses compagnie, laisse au moins un post-it, quelque chose !

— Désolée Kenz, j'avais besoin d'un bon coup d'eau sur le visage !

— Ah ah ! Tu vois Hale ! Tu me dois une bouteille mec !

— Une bouteille ? Kenzi arrête de faire des paris sur moi ! C'est vexant à la fin !

— Mais Bo-Bo ! Hale disait que tu étais en mode _chica chica_ et moi je lui disais trop pas mec ! Ma Bo vient de se prendre le premier vent de son histoire alors...

— Tu réalises que je suis juste à côté de toi bébé ?

— Tais-toi Hale ! Je parle à Bo. »

Il n'écoutait plus. Toute son attention était portée sur la jeune femme, ce magnifique... spécimen qui avait déboulé comme si le monde était ou devrait être à ses pieds. Son regard se baladait sur sa robe de sorcière qui peinait à cacher la merveilleuse poitrine, ronde et pleine de jeune femme, ses cuisses qui ne demandaient qu'à s'offrir, puis ce visage ! Des yeux marrons à la fois simple mais si nuancés qu'il pouvait apercevoir chacune des émotions dans ces pupilles presque dilatées. Ses cheveux noirs ne tombaient pas comme une cascade mais ils semblaient se livrer une bataille, un vent mystérieux les poussant à onduler et s'affronter. Sa bouche s'ouvrait, se refermait sur des dents trop blanches, une langue coquine et des lèvres... Il ne doutait pas une seconde de l'identité de cette femme. Le Succube. La prochaine. Les sensations qui le parcouraient ne mentaient pas. C'était elle. Il sourit en lui-même, peut-être ce groupe n'était-il pas si terrible après tout...


	4. Conséquences

**Note d'auteur :**** Bonjour ! On a dépassé les 300 lecteurs wahou ! Et on a atteint le nombre de 2, je dis bien 2 commentaires ! ^^ c'est le paradis tout ça ! Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que cela plaise ou du moins intéresse ! Alors avant de vous laisser avec le chapitre 3, je tiens à répondre aux questions de L.I.E : alors selon les livres, mon histoire se passe des années après le dernier tome, ce que tu appelle je suppose la seconde guerre, quand je dis des années, j'entends une dizaine d'année. La première raison à ce chiffre est le fait que la civilisation des Faes apparaisse au grand jour, la seconde est que je voulais que les conséquences de la guerre soient bien présentes dès le départ. Pour ce qui est des personnages connus... je suppose que c'est une possibilité même si honnêtement je ne l'envisage pas pour le moment. Sur ce bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !**

**PS : Chapitre rating M !**

**Chapitre 3**

« Vraiment Kenzi ? C'est comme ça que tu parles à ton mec ? dit-elle en souriant.

— Han ! C'est lui qui m'énerve Bo-Bo ! Monsieur croit avoir la vérité absolue !

— En même temps, j'ai souvent raison bébé...

— Tais-toi Hale ! Je connais mieux ma meilleure amie que toi non ?!

— Tu m'as l'air bien remontée princesse, tu as tes...

— Prononce ce mot Hale et tu comprendras pourquoi la mafia russe est redoutée dans le monde entier ! »

Bo souriait en regardant ses deux amis se chamailler sur la question de la place de la mafia russe par rapport aux autres. Le succube adorait ces combats de coq qui finissaient toujours de la même manière : un baiser langoureux suivi d'une moue boudeuse de la part de Kenzi. Ces deux-là étaient juste faits pour être ensemble, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre. Officiellement, ils étaient en couple depuis trois ans mais Bo se souvenait de toutes ces nombreuses disputes avec sa meilleure amie qui lui reprochait de jouer avec Dyson, ce à quoi Bo rétorquait souvent : « On n'est pas si différentes toi et moi je te rappelle ». Oui, ils s'aimaient cela était certain et la jeune femme avait juste été fatiguée de leur petit jeu. Bo n'était pas une grande romantique mais elle croyait aux sentiments et surtout à l'idée qu'il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. Pour elle, un seul dicton valait la peine d'être suivi : « l'instant présent suffit », à la réflexion, Bo se rendait compte qu'il n'existait pas vraiment mais peu importe. Jusqu'à présent, il lui avait très bien servi.

« Dyson, dis quelque chose ! Ne laisse pas ton pote dans la merde alors qu'il n'a strictement rien fait ! s'écria Hale.

— Tu veux que je me mette entre Kenzi et toi ? Désolé mais je crois qu'on vient de m'appeler !

— Ah ah ! Tu vois ! Même D-man est de mon côté !

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit Kenz... » répondit Dyson en jetant un regard à la fois amusé et désespéré à Bo.

Ah oui. Elle oubliait à chaque fois ce détail. Dyson. Son dicton en avait pris un coup là dessus. Même à présent, qu'il ne faisait que lui sourire, elle sentait un petit pincement au cœur, il était tellement beau et attentionné et confiant et bon et doué au lit... _STOP. Le passé est le passé_. Ils étaient de très bons amis aujourd'hui, elle savait que jamais elle ne prendrait le risque de briser leur lien. Et pour quoi ? Une nuit torride ? Une histoire pleine de pleurs et de rancœur ? Non. Par deux fois déjà elle avait failli le briser complètement. S'il n'était pas revenu, elle ne se le serait jamais pardonnée.

« Hé. »

Bo sursauta, perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué que son ami s'était placé à ses côtés, laissant Hale et Kenzi continuer leur... discussion.

« Bo ? Tout va bien ? Tu sembles être partie sur une autre planète, dit-il en riant doucement.

— Désolée, comment était le cours de potion ? »

Bo voyait bien la surprise de Dyson à son changement de sujet soudain mais que pouvait-elle dire ? _Oups désolée ! Je pensais à toutes ces fois où je t'ai brisé le cœur parce que tu avais brisé le mien ! Quand on y pense c'est dingue non ?! _

« Hum... Pas mal. On a appris comment faire un élixir éternel, c'était intéressant mais... quoi ? »

Bo le dévisageait, le sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Vous avez « appris » à faire des élixirs éternels ?

— Oui Bo, c'est ce que je viens de dire... Alors en fait, on a... mais quoi à la fin ?!

Le succube riait aux éclats.

— Dyson, on a vu cette potion pendant tout un mois l'année dernière ! Mais c'est vrai que tu étais si absorbé par les fesses de notre prof que je comprend pourquoi l'élixir éternel est une nouveauté pour toi !

— Pff ! N'importe quoi ! Et puis si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu n'étais pas très studieuse non plus ! »

— Peut-être, mais moi, j'ai fini avec de bonnes notes ! dit la jeune femme en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

— C'est vrai que Madame possède une méthode personnelle pour obtenir de bonnes notes !

— Ah ah. Tu sais bien que c'est faux Dyson. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Par contre avoir des 18 parce que ma professeure apprécie ma ligne... de conduite, je ne peux pas dire non !

— Bien sûr ! Tu refuses de lui briser le cœur...

— Tout à fait ! » finit Bo en tapant son ami dans l'épaule.

Elle avait vu l'éclair de douleur traverser les yeux de Dyson mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord : amis ou rien. Il se racla la gorge et détourna le regard, Bo ne savait plus quoi faire pour empêcher ces moments de gêne entre eux. Depuis le début de la rentrée, Dyson agissait bizarrement avec elle, comme s'il attendait un signe, quelque chose de sa part. Mais rien n'avait changé. Rien ne pouvait changer. Si elle était honnête envers elle-même, le succube s'apercevait qu'elle en voulait au loup de ce comporter ainsi. Tout allait si bien ! ...n'est-ce pas ?

« BREF bébé ! Dis-moi plutôt comment ça s'est passé avec Maturie et combien d'heures par semaine je vais devoir me passer de ton adorable présence ? demanda Hale en embrassant sa petite-amie sur le nez.

— Bien. Bo et moi avons rencontré le professeur Lewis qui m'a collée au nom de l'autre dinguo.

— Et ?

— …. deux heures tous les soirs pendant un mois.

— Ah mon cœur ! Comment puis-je survivre sans toi ? Ô désespoir ! Pourquoi m'accabler d'un tel destin ?! hurla Hale en mimant un mauvais acteur de tragédie.

— Je t'emmerde bébé. Viens Bo, on s'en va ! Cet homme ne mérite pas un pour cent de mon magnifique héritage, dit-elle en soulignant d'un mouvement suggestif ce dont elle parlait.

— Tu as raison Kenz, peut-être vais-je enfin pouvoir tenter ma chance, hein Hale ?

— Succube, tu la touches, je te bouffe.

— A vrai dire mon pote, ça c'est ma réplique ! » dit Dyson avant d'éclater de rire suivi par les trois autres.

Bon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait sans eux ? Ses amis, sa famille... Bo ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans la fantaisie de Kenzi, les blagues de Hale et le regard protecteur de Dyson. Ils étaient à la fois sa sécurité mais aussi son terrain de jeux. Là, à cet instant, la jeune femme se sentit heureuse. Puis...

« Alors à quoi ressemble ce Monsieur Lewis, Kenzi ?

— Madame Lewis D-man ! Elle est trèèèèès belle, définitivement intelligente, probablement legilimens, et Bo a pété un câble avant même de lui payer à dîner !

— Quoi ?!

— Kenzi ! » cria Bo, toute rouge, son amie la regarda surprise puis son regard déviant sur Dyson, elle referma la bouche.

Le succube n'osa pas regarder son ex qui, elle le sentait, la fixait intensément. Voilà, elle avait mis plus d'une heure à s'en débarrasser mais maintenant tout revenait : le toucher, les regards... Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle dut se concentrer sur la voix de Kenzi qui essayait de convaincre son petit-ami de partir. Mais les images l'attaquaient violemment à présent et son pouvoir remontait lentement dans son corps la faisant frissonner de bas en haut.

« Bo ? Bo ? Bo !

— Quoi ?! » grogna t-elle à sa meilleure amie, elle prenait de grandes inspirations à présent, effrayée de perdre de nouveau le contrôle.

« On va y aller avec les mecs. Tu restes ici ?

— Oui j'ai besoin de réviser un peu...

— Ok. Tu es sure que tu veux rester _seule _?

— Kenz. Je suis en contrôle. Va les rejoindre, on se verra ce soir.

— Ok. Travail bien Bo-Bo. » dit Kenzi en lui lançant un dernier regard inquiet.

_Respire, respire..._

Le succube avait peur. Elle sentait le peu de contrôle qui lui restait s'éloigner petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Après que Lauren fût partie, Bo avait ressenti le besoin de s'isoler, respirer un grand coup, se donner le temps de redescendre. Elle avait remarqué depuis quelques mois, à quel point son pouvoir avait augmenté, le problème était qu'elle-même ne mûrissait pas assez vite. La jeune femme avait cette désagréable impression de courir après sa propre identité. On aurait dit qu'un animal mis en cage grognait, griffait et mordait tout sur son passage, sa seule raison d'exister étant d'être libre. Seulement, Bo se trouvait ÊTRE cette cage. C'est pourquoi elle avait peur. Ce qui s'était passé avec la professeure... Bien sûr, la succube avait déjà ressenti un extrême désir pour d'autres personne mais jusqu'à récemment, elle réussissait toujours à garder le contrôle ! Elle ignorait vraiment la raison de son comportement avec Lauren et surtout pourquoi elle n'avait pas su, après que la blonde soit partie, reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'une main étouffait son désir alors qu'une autre la caressait continuellement. Une tension s'était créée dans son bas-ventre et la seule chose à laquelle Bo pouvait penser était de trouver un moyen de se soulager. Vite. Alors elle était partie.

La jeune femme avait dit à sa meilleure amie qu'elle la rejoindrait puis elle avait couru vers les toilettes. Si vite qu'au passage elle avait renversé un jeune garçon et frapper accidentellement un préfet. Bo se souvenait que plus elle avait couru plus la tension s'était faite langoureuse, persistante. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle avait prévu de s'enfermer dans la première cabine et se masturber jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe au sol. C'est là qu'elle la vit. Bo frissonnait à présent que la fin du souvenir approchait. Et que la tension revenait. Elle se rappelait sa blondeur, son corps fin, ses yeux bleus vibrant de désir. Cette jeune élève savait probablement qui elle était. Une créature sexuelle. Peut-être avait-elle de la curiosité ? Peut-être était-elle vraiment lesbienne ? Cela n'avait dans le fond aucune importance. Elle avait accepté de devenir durant quelques instants un objet de plaisir, soumis sans restriction à une parfaite inconnue. Bo tremblait dans la salle d'étude car son corps se tendait au souvenir, puisqu'elle était seule, le succube décida de se laisser aller. Son souvenir reprit au moment où elle plaquait contre le mur d'une cabine la jeune élève.

_Bo ne se focalisa pas sur le boum de la porte des toilettes ni sur le petit cri de douleur de sa... comment pourrait-elle l'appeler ? Partenaire du moment ? Un pis-aller ? La succube ne se faisait pas d'illusion, certes elle avait besoin de se défouler mais elle aurait pu simplement passer son chemin et s'enfermer dans une cabine. Mais cette élève ressemblait trop à Lauren. Enfin, pas tant que cela. Mais les cheveux blonds avaient suffi à convaincre Bo qui ne voulait qu'une seule chose : soulager sa tension. Si elle pouvait le faire tout en réalisant son fantasme alors les bonus s'accumulaient pour le succube. Cette femme avait mis le feu à ses sens, obligeant le succube à la toucher, la dominer même. La dernière fois qu'elle avait ressentie un tel désir fut lorsque Dyson s'était donné à elle pour la première fois. Plus qu'un désir, un véritable besoin de posséder l'autre complètement, dans ces moments-là Bo savait que c'était son être succube qui la contrôlait. Comme maintenant. Les gémissements de l'élève se faisaient plus bruyants alors que les mains de la jeune femme se baladaient sur sa poitrine. La succube sentait les seins tendus de son inconnue et s'amusait à pincer puis masser et encore pincer jusqu'à ce que l'autre supplie : « Ne me fais pas attendre ! Je suis déjà au bord de la rupture... ». Mais Bo ne l'écouta pas, elle voulait plus, elle attendait plus. Ses mains délaissèrent la poitrine de l'élève pour se plonger sous la jupe de celle-ci, sa bouche prit place sur les mamelons rapidement tirant un long gémissement de la blonde. La succube suçait et mordillait sans répit, la chaleur les enveloppait maintenant et Bo sentait sur sa langue la fine pellicule de sueur entre les seins de l'élève ce qui l'excitait encore plus. Sa main droite caressait le sexe gonflé sous le tissu alors que sa main gauche avait saisi les fesses de la blonde. Celle-ci poussait des petits cris tout en mordant le cou du succube, son bassin poussait sur la main cherchant le plus de contact possible. Bo souriait, _il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuse _se disait-elle en passant sa main sous la culotte de l'élève : d'abord une pulsation, puis un doigt, puis deux, les cris se transformaient en sanglots, les morsures en griffures, jusqu'à la dernière secousse. Puis avant que la blonde redescende de son orgasme, Bo se nourrissait. Au point culminant, elle embrassa sauvagement l'élève, s'éloigna un peu et prit une grande goulée de _chi_. Les sorciers n'étaient pas aussi appétissants que les _Faes_ mais plus costauds que les humains. Bo savait que la jeune fille serait fatiguée mais une nuit de sommeil suffirait largement à réparer les dégâts. Maintenant c'était son tour. Elle saisit violemment l'élève par les cheveux et ne préoccupant pas du cri de douleur la fit s'agenouiller devant elle. Bo releva sa jupe et colla la tête de la blonde contre son sexe : « Lèche. » dit-elle d'une voix profonde et grave. Ses yeux devaient luire d'un bleu électrique car ce son appartenait au succube non à Bo. L'élève s'exécutait de manière attentionnée mais lente, sa précision suffit pourtant à satisfaire la créature qui ne put s'empêcher en balançant son bassin d'avant en arrière, parfaitement en rythme avec les coups de langue, de songer à Lauren. La vision de la professeure déclencha son orgasme et un cri de plaisir !_

Étonnamment, Bo se sentait mieux à présent, comme si le fait de revivre ces dernières heures avait apaisé sa soif. Cela ne durerait pas elle le savait. Le succube voulait revoir la professeure, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de la revoir et surtout de la faire sienne ! Même pour un soir ! Bo secoua la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs et ouvrit ses cahiers de cours. Elle avait besoin de se concentrer sur autre chose et d'oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant son désir envers Lauren. Ce soir, elle réfléchirait calmement et logiquement à un plan pour séduire la professeure sans utiliser ses pouvoirs sur elle: _Je ne te lâcherai pas_, pensa-t-elle avant qu'un bruit de chaise ne la fasse sursauter...


	5. Rôles

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Vraiment désolée pour l'attente mais reprise des cours, tout ça tout ça ! Je vais essayer à partir de ce chapitre de poster tout les vendredi SI je reste toujours avec au moins un chapitre d'avance sur vous ! ^^ Bon je ne parlerai pas de la terrible nouvelle concernant _Lost Girl_, mais plutôt vous remercier chaleureusement parce qu'on a dépassé les 500 lecteurs ! Je vous aime ! (Si ! Si !) Merci à doudoulty pour ça review, saches que tu ne seras pas déçu !;) aux followers et favourites aussi ! Voilà je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Encore une fois merci ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser commentaires et argent ! Non je déconne ! (enfin...) ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4**

Il ne voulait plus perdre de temps. L'observer ne suffisait plus. Voilà maintenant un moment que ses amis étaient partis mais la jeune et magnifique créature semblait immuable au temps qui passe. Elle n'avait ni ouvert ses livres ni quitté ce regard à la fois terne et intense. La succube était perdue dans ses souvenirs, et il pouvait deviner qu'ils la perturbaient plus qu'autre chose. Son visage se teintait d'un peu de rouge, sa respiration s'était plusieurs fois accélérée mais toujours ce regard si vide. Non, il était certain que la créature n'était pas dans une bonne position, qu'elle souffrait silencieusement. Il pensait que son rôle de leader ou du moins de précurseur lui avait donné une sorte de sixième sens au sujet des personnes... des faibles. Souvent il s'amusait à jouer au mentaliste, sans utiliser la magie il essayait de percer les secrets des uns et des autres. Les adolescents ayant toujours quelque chose à cacher, le jeu reprenait sans cesse ! C'est pourquoi il voyait à présent les réels sentiments de cette créature : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais prendre soin de toi, ma succube. » il se leva silencieusement de sa chaise et se glissa près de la brune. Le raclement du bois contre la pierre attira son attention.

« Bonjour, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Je m'appelle Rainer. Je peux m'asseoir ?, dit-il en souriant.

— Euh...oui bien sûr, moi c'est Bo.

— Enchanté Bo, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas?

— Non, non je m'apprêtais à travailler un peu.

— Oh génial! Enfin je veux dire, moi aussi, en fait, j'ai quelques difficultés et je cherche désespérément de l'aide ! Je n'ai pas osé vous approcher parce que... bah vous êtes un peu intimidant ! Enfin dans le bon sens ! Enfin c'est juste que tu vois vous êtes un groupe et moi j'étais tout seul et euh... euh...

Bo le regardait en fronçant les sourcils mais il pouvait voir qu'elle était amusée par sa maladresse. _Tant mieux_, pensait-il, _c'est l'un de mes rôles préférés._ Il s'assit à côté de la jeune femme en prenant soin de garder ses distances. La succube se tourna complètement vers lui.

« Alors sur quoi tu dois bosser ?

— Hum… Soins aux créatures magiques. J'ai réussi à dessiner l'hippogriffe mais je n'ai pas pu noter tous les noms des différentes parties, ses facultés, ses…

— Différentes parties ?

— Du corps. Enfin sauf les ailes bien sûr ! Tout le monde sait où sont les ailes ! Et le bec aussi ! Et les yeux ! Enfin, je sais quand même une chose ou deux.

— Ok ! Je peux voir ?

— Voui…

— N'aie pas peur je vais pas te manger ! Et puis je suis certaine que ton dessin est très bien ! Moi c'est tout juste si j'arrive à faire Mickey !

— Qui ça ?

— …Peu importe. Montre-moi ce que tu as fait, dit-elle en souriant »

Il savait parfaitement qui était Mickey mais son intérêt pour les moldus lui appartenait, Bo ne méritait pas encore qu'il se dévoile. Rainer sortit son cahier de son sac lentement en pensant à quel point il était celui qui voulait LA manger. Ils s'installèrent confortablement, pas trop près, pas trop loin, il savait qu'il devait agir avec prudence car si la succube lui échappait une fois, elle ne reviendrait pas. Pendant que Bo observait en silence son dessin, il étudia discrètement la musculature de son visage. Les pommettes, le menton, toutes les lignes qu'il découpera plus tard en savourant le pouvoir qui en sortirait. Il sentait déjà ses mains trembler d'excitation. Mais une pensée nouvelle lui vint, une idée étrange comme un souvenir lointain un peu flou qu'on essayerait de se remémorer. Le désir qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme ne le surprenait pas mais le fait qu'il veuille agir en conséquence… ça c'était différent. En même temps où était le mal ? Pourquoi ne pas profiter pleinement de la créature ? La posséder au point de…. De quoi ? De la soumettre ? Ou plutôt de la renverser, faire d'elle plus qu'un sacrifice mais une servante dévouée ! Une partenaire en quelque sorte ! Le rituel n'en serait que plus puissant ! Elle était si belle ! Rainer songeait que s'il lui offrait le choix, la succube lui appartiendrait, forcément. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Même si cela prenait plus de temps, il finirait par réussir. Comme toujours.

« Rainer ?

— Oui ?

— Tout va bien ? Tu sembles ailleurs ?

— Je suis désolé, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

— Oh non t'inquiète ! C'est juste que j'ai fini de regarder et je dois dire que mec tu SAIS dessiner !

— Vraiment ?! Je suis sûre que tu exagères ! Enfin non que tu mentes hein ?! Mais bon peut-être que tu vois pas beaucoup de dessin dans ta vie… En même temps, ça serait pas de ta faute c'est sûr !

— Rainer…

— Et puis c'est pas difficile de deviner qu'une fille aussi magnifique que toi a d'autres choses à faire que de regarder des dessins !

— Tu me trouves belle ?

— Evidemment ! Tu es… attend qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Rainer garda un air surpris et prit garde de rougir comme le ferait un intello coincé à ce moment, mais il pouvait voir à quel point la créature était amusée et aimait jouer avec lui. Pourtant, il voyait que le jeu était inoffensif, il irait même jusqu'à dire que Bo avait été surprise par son compliment. La succube avait sans doute l'habitude de l'entendre alors pourquoi cette presque timidité sur son visage ?

« Tu le sais sans doute mais oui tu es très belle. Je n'oserai pas te le dire autrement.

— Oh ! Je vois. Merci. En réalité crois le ou non mais c'est la première fois que je l'entends comme ça.

— Comme quoi ?

— Je sais pas. Une sorte de… compliment. Mais sincère. D'habitude c'est une phrase lancée pour la drague ou parce que la personne est sous mon influence, sans que j'utilise mes pouvoirs bien sûr !

— Tu veux dire comme une vélane ?

— Oui c'est ça. Les gens ne peuvent pas ou rarement s'empêcher de me dire des… choses. Plus ou moins romantiques. Honnêtement, parfois c'est même flippant mais je sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, désolée ! »

_Bingo !_ pensa Rainer elle s'ouvre à moi. Finalement, ce ne fut pas si long que cela. Il décida soudainement de prendre un risque : très rapidement il se pencha et embrassa sur la joue la succube.

« Que…qu'est-ce… ?

— C'est injuste que tu ais à vivre tout ça. Dans le fond, tu es juste une ado comme tout le monde. Tu ne devrais pas être simplement un objet de désir pour les autres ! Je crois que c'est pour ça que je t'ai embrassé, pour que tu saches que moi, je ne te vois pas comme ça. »

La sublime créature sourit gentiment en prenant la main du garçon, l'autre se glissa dans ses cheveux bruns et elle sourit encore plus en constatant la douceur du cuir chevelu. Son pouce dessinait de petits cercles et Rainer sentit une chaleur intense s'emparer de lui. Il savait qu'elle n'utilisait pas son pouvoir, c'était simplement du pur désir, envahissant tout son être et ne laissant derrière lui qu'une nouvelle vague. Encore et encore. _Mon Dieu. C'est exquis. Et elle ne m'a même pas encore embrassée !_, au moment où cette pensée lui vint, la succube se pencha et alors qu'il se préparait au feu d'artifice du siècle, il sentit ses lèvres sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux savourant le moindre frisson qui le traversait. Mais trop vite, la créature recula :

« Merci Rainer. Ça me touche beaucoup. Écoute je dois partir mais on a qu'à ce revoir demain si tu veux et peut-être réellement bosser ! dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

— …Ok ?

— Ok ! Alors à demain, on dit 14h ? Si tu as cours envoie-moi un hibou ! Bisous !

— Bisous.

Et elle partit. Rainer se reprit d'un coup comme libéré de lourdes chaînes. Il était à la fois satisfait et déçu ! Il aurait tellement souhaité goûter à ses lèvres ! Demain 14h ? Oh il sera là, prêt à obtenir ce baiser, cette âme ! Sienne bientôt.


	6. Envoûtements

**Note d'auteur:**** Bonsoir ! Alors avant toute chose un grand MERCI ! Pour les commentaires et autres mais aussi à tous les lecteurs silencieux qui s'intéressent à cette histoire ! Pour répondre maintenant à L.I.E et Nelvea, oui Rainer est un manipulateur, je ne pouvais pas l'écrire autrement ce conna… ce personnage ! Pour la confrontation tu ne seras pas déçu (enfin j'espère) ) ! Enfin concernant Tamsin, je réfléchis toujours au rôle exact qu'elle aura, je voudrais être sûre de ce que je fais, mais ne t'inquiètes pas elle sera bien là ! Tout comme Miss Morigan ! :) **

**Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des mp si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires à faire ! Sinon vous connaissez la manip' pour rendre (encore plus) heureuse votre servante dévouée ! Avant de vous laisser tranquille, je tenais à Remercier avec un grand R ma bêta qui fait un énorme travail sur cette histoire, gratuitement et en me supportant (ça fait beaucoup !) ! **

**Bonne lecture ! Oh ! Rien ne m'appartient ! Et chapitre rated M !**

**Chapitre 5**

Lauren rangea sur le côté sa dernière copie. Un soupir lui échappa, manifestant sa lassitude et en particulier sa frustration. Cette classe la rendait dingue ! Elle n'avait pas mis une seule note au-dessus de 8 ! Pourtant la professeure avait préparé son coup, annoncé même à ses élèves le type d'évaluation qu'elle allait donner. Un simple QCM sur les trois dernières leçons, une chose simple et efficace autant pour l'élève que le professeur... ou pas. Lauren ne se remettait pas de la dernière copie, les mauvaises réponses s'enchaînaient sans fin et surtout avec de plus en plus de stupidité ! _Enfin, qui ignore ce qu'est Internet aujourd'hui ?! _De nouveau la jeune femme soupira, parfois elle était vraiment inquiète de l'ignorance des sorciers. La technologie n'avait aucune valeur à leurs yeux alors pourquoi s'y intéresser ? Mais ils avaient oublié que dans son cours le principe était justement d'ouvrir son esprit et apprendre ! _C'est peut-être pour ça que je me suis un peu énervée sur le dernier élève_, Lauren reprit en main la copie et relut son commentaire : « Merci pour cette démonstration de médiocrité ! »

**« **Ouch... oui bon, en même temps un 3 reste un 3 ! » se dit-elle tout bas. La jeune femme avait besoin de se dégourdir, elle sentait son crâne danser la polka depuis des heures maintenant. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, jamais elle ne verrait le sommeil avec ce chaos. Lauren enfila sa robe et quitta son bureau. Poudlard dormait. Elle adorait marcher dans ses couloirs sombres, inquiétants, dont la lumière tamisée au détour d'un couloir faisait jouer des ombres étranges sur les murs. Poudlard semblait donner vie à une tout autre personnalité, comme Dr Jekyll et Mr. Hyde, l'école avait deux facettes. Lauren se souvenait qu'adolescente, elle préférait la noirceur des couloirs à la routine écolière du jour, lorsque les enfants s'épanouissent, que les fantômes traversent les murs sans regarder à droite ou à gauche... C'était trop pour la jeune Lauren, trop de monde, trop de bruit, trop de choses à observer, analyser, canaliser, son cerveau n'était jamais en paix, toujours elle réfléchissait et raisonnait autour de son environnement. Jusqu'à l'épuisement. Puis un jour, ou plutôt une nuit, elle s'était levée et pour la première fois désobéit aux règles. Elle aurait pu rester au coin du feu, tranquillement toute la nuit, mais Poudlard avait semblé l'appeler, l'exhorter à franchir le portail et s'aventurer dans les entrailles de la bête. Car c'est comme ça, que cette petite fille le voyait : elle se retrouvait à la merci d'un être informe mais omniprésent qui pouvait à tout moment la guider ou la perdre. Mais elle aimait cela étonnamment, le manque de contrôle et surtout le calme. Quel silence ! Quelle paix ! Quelques frayeurs aussi, mais Lauren se disait que cela l'aiderait à dormir. Ainsi les habitudes ne mourant jamais, elle se promenait dans ces mêmes couloirs, ses pensées se dispersant au fur et à mesure. Sauf une. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils de colère et contracta sa mâchoire, alors qu'elle devait être en paix, un visage venait de se présenter dans ses pensées. Il n'était pas inquiétant ou effrayant, simplement persistant. Ysabeau. Lauren n'arrivait pas à simplement cesser de penser à elle. Cette élève l'intriguait, le jeu était bien sûr de se convaincre que la raison était purement scientifique. Bo était une Fae, un succube et une très belle femme... _Je ne pense pas que la dernière partie soit justifiée scientifiquement. Merde, j'ai encore perdu ! _Depuis leur rencontre, pas une heure ne passait sans que la professeure ne se mette à imaginer, deux ou trois détails sur la jeune femme. Lauren se persuadait que le pouvoir de Bo était d'une manière toujours actif sur elle, que son désir venait du toucher du succube et pas... d'autre chose. Un troisième soupir s'éleva dans l'air, alors que ses pas la conduisaient vers la bibliothèque. _Première fois que je monte jusqu'au quatrième sans que je m'en n'aperçoive... ça me change des cachots au moins. _La jeune femme s'apprêtait à redescendre lorsqu'elle entendit une voix étouffée à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque, elle savait que certains étudiants aimaient se la jouer rebelle mais généralement ils visaient les coins attrayants comme les étages inférieurs ou les salles communes des autres maisons, jamais la bibliothèque. Lauren se rapprocha discrètement, la voix restait indistincte mais la jeune femme pouvait discerner l'intonation monotone de la personne. Comme si elle lisait. Lauren décida de jouer la gentille adulte qui ne punit pas les élèves en infraction, après tout, elle tenait peut-être entre ses mains la nouvelle Hermione Granger.

« Hey ! Il y a quelqu'un ? La bibliothèque est fermée ! »

La jeune femme s'approcha lentement de la source du bruit qui s'était immédiatement tu au son de sa voix. Elle hésitait à se saisir de sa baguette ne souhaitant pas inquiéter l'élève. Elle arrivait au détour d'un rayon lorsque des pas retentirent dans la salle : l'élève fuyait. _Laissons-le partir, avec la frayeur qu'il vient d'avoir, il ne reviendra pas de sitôt. _Lauren se tenait à présent là où l'inconnu s'était installé pour lire.

« Lumos ! » dit-elle en sortant sa baguette, deux livres étaient éparpillés sur le sol, le premier avait pour sujet l'étude comportementale des _Faes_ et le deuxième était un livre de sorts classique.

« Quel drôle de mélange. » Lauren s'apprêtait à ramasser ces livres lors qu'à nouveau elle entendit des bruits de pas. Sa baguette se dirigea automatiquement sur sa droite puis sa gauche, mais sa lumière n'éclairait que des ombres. La jeune femme se concentra, essayant de repérer d'où venait le bruit mais une fois encore, seul le silence l'entourait.

« J'ai dû me tromper. » Lauren ramassa puis rangea les livres sur leurs étagères respectives, elle pensait que la bibliothèque ressemblait vraiment à un lieu hanté avec toutes ses chaises vides et son ambiance lugubre. La jeune femme secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées négatives puis se dirigea vers la sortie, il était temps qu'elle dorme un peu.

« Nox ! » cria une voix masculine déformée, Lauren se retrouva dans le noir complet et totalement surprise. _Mais à quoi il joue ce garnement ?! _Elle n'aurait pu reconnaître la voix car celle-ci semblait masquée par un voile ou un quelconque tissu placé devant la bouche. Lauren reprit ses esprits et sans réellement le réaliser, se mit en position de combat.

« Je vais te donner une chance et une seule de sortir de ta cachette, de t'excuser platement pour avoir lancé un sort contre un professeur et peut-être penserais-je à être clémente ! » Lauren patienta quelques minutes dans le noir mais l'élève ne répondit pas.

**« **Lumos.

**— **Nox. »

La jeune femme sourit pour elle-même, puisque ce jeune homme voulait jouer, il allait être servi. Elle commença à se déplacer silencieusement entre les étagères, attendant que son adversaire fasse le premier pas. Lauren devait se l'avouer, cet élève était plutôt doué, elle entendait à peine ses pas la suivre, sa respiration s'accélérer, mais elle avait l'expérience et le talent, deux éléments qui pesaient lourd dans la balance. Beaucoup plus qu'une petite motivation d'étudiant à effrayer un professeur. Elle sentit le sort venir avant même qu'il ne sortit de la baguette, sans un mot, son bouclier l'entoura et absorba le sort. Lauren se retourna jute à temps pour voir l'élève partir en courant.

« Levicorpus ! » cria la professeure hors d'elle, Lauren détestait les lâches, en particulier lors d'un duel ! Au moment où son sort allait atteindre sa cible, il dévia de sa trajectoire et heurta un bureau. _Quoi ?! Mais comment ?!_, la jeune femme était sous le choc, cet élève avait réussi à la surprendre complètement. Il avait dû invoquer un autre type de bouclier dans sa fuite ce qui démontrait un grand sang-froid. La jeune femme se mit à courir, essayant désespérément de rattraper son assaillant, mais il avait déjà disparu. Elle déboucha en face des escaliers, le souffle court et baguette allumée : l'inconnu s'était évanoui. Cédant à sa colère, Lauren se permit un juron : « Et merde ! Si je choppe cette saleté de racaille de... » Après une ou deux insultes, la jeune femme inspira un grand coup puis lentement expira tout son air. Elle se calmait petit à petit. Lauren se disait qu'elle s'occuperait de tout cela le lendemain avec le directeur en espérant trouver le chenapan, et vite. Pourtant, malgré toute cette aventure, la professeure réalisa très vite que sa nuit venait juste de commencer, car à présent une jeune femme se tenait en face d'elle et lui souriait. Ysabeau.

« Mademoiselle Dennis. Que faites-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure ? » Demanda Lauren en avançant d'un pas vers la jeune femme. Elle était magnifique à la lumière de sa baguette, la lueur bleue lui donnant un visage angélique et un sourire très doux. Mais Lauren refusait de perdre le contrôle cette fois. Elle mènerait la danse.

« J'étais en colle. J'ai fait un long détour pour aller aux toilettes et je me rendais à mon dortoir lorsque je vous ai entendue.

**— **Entendue ?

**— **Euh... oui je vous ai entendue... Euh, appeler un élève.

**— **Oh. Oui un de vos camarades s'est glissé dans la bibliothèque et m'a échappé il y a quelques minutes. Vous avez peut-être eu le temps de l'apercevoir ?

**— **Non, désolée. Juste vous.

**— **Je vois, la tour Gryffondor si ma mémoire est bonne, n'est ce pas ?

**— **C'est ça.

**— **Avez-vous besoin que je vous raccompagne ou... ?

**— **Si cela ne vous gêne pas. J'ai peur de me perdre de nouveau. Les escaliers et moi ne nous entendons pas très bien dans le noir.

**— **Je vois. Bon et bien, suivez-moi, quelle entrée prenez-vous d'habitude ?

**— **Celle du septième étage.

Les deux femmes commencèrent à marcher lentement en silence. Lauren réfléchissait avec plus ou moins de lucidité au moyen d'arriver le plus rapidement à la tour des Gryffondor. Elle se demandait s'il serait judicieux d'entamer la conversation avec Bo, elle n'était pas son professeur elle n'avait pas de lien particulier avec elle, et pourtant une envie sourde la poussait déjà à formuler plusieurs questions dans sa tête. Mais Bo fut la plus rapide :

« Savez-vous qui était-ce ? »

**— **Comment ?

**— **Le rebelle.

**— **Oh ! Non malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu voir son visage, je vais m'en occuper demain tranquillement. Même s'il a engagé le combat, rien de dangereux n'est arrivé. Je pense qu'il voulait juste, comment dire, se la péter, c'est ça ? »

Lauren se délecta du petit rire qui franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme. Bo était vraiment très belle et surtout très désirable. La professeure pouvait sentir son attraction vers son élève grandir à la moindre seconde qui passait. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à fantasmer sur plus jeune qu'elle, mais le pouvoir de Bo était juste trop puissant.

**« **Professeure ?

**— **Quoi ? Oui pardon ?

**— **Je vous disais, en rencontrez-vous souvent ?

**— **De quoi ?

**— **Des élèves comme... ?

**— **Vous ? Non honnêtement même si j'ai déjà été en compagnie de succubes, c'est bien la première fois que j'en rencontre une si jeune et en plus élève ici, à...

**— **Je voulais dire ! Un élève comme celui de la bibliothèque. Un chapardeur prêt à en découdre avec les professeurs.

**— **Oh... non. Non c'est un fait rare Mademoiselle Dennis.

**— **Appelez-moi Bo. »

Lauren ne répondit pas et continua à marcher. Elle venait de s'humilier... _C'est raté pour la prise de contrôle ! J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine de cinq ans !_ La jeune femme balaya de sa main droite, ses quelques mèches en bataille, en prenant soin d'enlever les nœuds sur son passage. Elle tourna la tête du côté de son élève et son regard rencontra deux pupilles d'un bleu électrique qui lui coupèrent la respiration. Sans qu'elle puisse réagir, Lauren se retrouva soudainement collé contre un mur, les lèvres de Bo tout près des siennes.

**« **Dites moi professeure, pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à contrôler ma faim lorsque je suis près de vous ? Si je n'étais pas par définition un être sexuel, je pourrais croire que vous m'avez jetez un sort ou fait avaler un filtre d'amour. Parce que je vous trouve sublime professeur. Et très désirable. »

Lauren avait cessé toute tentative ou presque de respirer. Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné alors que son cerveau avait choisi ce moment pour se mettre en _mute_. Ses sens se décuplaient au moindre mouvement de la jeune femme. Ses mains sur ses hanches la faisaient trembler, son souffle sur ses lèvres lui donnait envie de se coller contre elle, jusqu'à ne faire qu'un. Ses paroles déclenchaient des milliers de sonnettes d'alarmes dans son cerveau sans qu'elle ne puisse se défendre. Elle était le moucheron prisonnier de la fleur exotique. Ou le papillon pris dans la toile. Ou l'agneau admirant le loup. _Peu importe ! Je suis dans la merde. Et je suis dans la merde volontairement ! _ Lauren ne lâcha pas des yeux ce regard surnaturel alors qu'elle se penchait lentement vers son élève. Aucun n'avait besoin d'être prononcé en cet instant, aucune pensée ne valait la peine d'être raisonnée. Seule le désir comptait. L'embrasement du désir. Par un simple contact, Lauren savait que sa vie allait être chamboulée, même si cela était juste pour une nuit, un éclair dans son quotidien, elle était prête à faire le pas. Ses lèvres étaient sur le point d'atteindre leur cible lorsque qu'une dernière pensée la traversa : _J'espère que tu en vaux la peine._


End file.
